Let's Be Us Again
by Navy Babe
Summary: SPOILERS! For upcoming episode, 'What If'. What happens when Harm has had enough? Sucky summary I know, but I can't figure out how to not give away anything. Please read!


Let's Be Us Again  
  
Author's notes: I got this idea as I was watching the previews for 'What if....' I had just heard this song by Lonestar, and decided that it was perfect for Harm and Mac, in this episode at least. This takes place after the little scene where Harm and Sturgis see Mac leave with Farrow (that's how I interpret it anyway). Hope you guys enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: The song 'Let's Be Us Again' doesn't belong to me, and neither do the wonderfully screwed up characters of JAG!  
  
Harm couldn't take it anymore. This had gone on long enough. He put down his drink, and said his goodbyes to everyone. He was going to get his wife back tonight, no matter the cost.  
  
Two hours later . . .  
  
Harm was sitting on the couch in the apartment, waiting for Mac to come home. He was starting to get worried, and was about to call her cell when he heard a key enter the lock. Fighting the urge to jump up, and kiss her senseless, he leaned back, further into the couch. She entered quietly, and gasped, surprised at seeing someone on the couch.  
  
"Oh, hi Harm." She said quietly, taking off her jacket. Harm bit his tongue, not wanting to ask her what she did with Farrow. "Did you need something?" She asked carefully.  
  
He got up, and just walked over to her. He gazed at her with such intensity, it almost scared her. But she knew that he would never hurt her, and that put her at ease. "I can't take this anymore Mac. I love you and nothing will ever change that." He picked the remote off of the table in the entry of the apartment, and clicked the stereo on.  
  
'Tell me what I have to do tonight  
  
'Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
  
Let's be us again'  
  
Harm held out his arms, an open invitation. "Sarah, please just dance with me. I don't want this to end." He whispered. She nodded slightly, wondering if she was going to regret this. Her head found the familiar spot on his shoulder, and she sighed as his arms closed around her waist. He began to quietly sing to her.  
  
'I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
  
Let's be us again'  
  
"Harm." She whispered. "Don't' do this...." But she couldn't finish her thoughts.  
  
"Mac please, let me try and get you back. I'm not sure if I could live life without you Sarah. I certainly know that I wouldn't want to. Just listen to me, please." He pleaded quietly with her. She gave in, closing her eyes, and leaning further into his arms.  
  
'Here I stand  
  
With everything to lose  
  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
  
Let's be us again'  
  
"Tell me what I can do to make things right with us Sarah. I know that our relationship has had some hard spots, but we've always gotten through them." He whispered, nuzzling her ear lightly. "What is it that Farrow does that I don't?" He asked, his voice breaking. He looked into her eyes, and the sadness there almost overwhelmed her.  
  
'Oh us again  
  
Look at me, I'm way past pride  
  
Isn't there some way that we can try  
  
To be us again  
  
Even if it takes a while  
  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
  
That says we're us again'  
  
He continued to sing to her, while waiting for her answer. She looked up, trying to figure why exactly she was seeing John. "Because he tells me that he loves me. You've only told me that once Harm. I need that." She whispered.  
  
"I just told you that I love you Sarah. And I always thought that actions spoke louder than words." Harm said, bewildered. She didn't know that he loved her? He would give up his life for her without even thinking twice. He didn't know of anybody that could make him feel the way she did. He felt so complete with her, unlike he had with anyone else. He could talk with her. He had never been able to do that with anyone else, not even Diane. If this wasn't love, than he didn't know what was.  
  
'Here I stand  
  
With everything to lose  
  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
  
Let's be us'  
  
"They do Harm, especially with you. But it's still nice to hear the words sometimes. John can say those words without hesitation, and it feels good to know that someone does." She looked down, not wanting for Harm to see her tears. He had always been there for her, and when they were married, it was a dream come true. She didn't want this to end, but she wasn't sure what she should do about it.  
  
'Baby baby what would I do  
  
I can't imagine life without you'  
  
"I love you Sarah. I love you so much; I don't know what I would do without you. Please, leave John, and give me one last chance. I don't think that I can go on without you by my side Sarah. I don't want to see the end of us." He lightly kissed her, but backed away before anything could happen.  
  
'Here I stand  
  
With everything to lose  
  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in'  
  
He stood back, still keeping Mac in his embrace. "Will you let me back in Sarah?" He asked, quoting the song.  
  
She nodded silently, and stepped back into his arms. They swayed back and forth to the music, reflecting on its words. Mac knew that she would hurt John, but as Harm's arms tightened around her, she knew that this was where she was supposed to be. This was how things were supposed to be. (A/N: *wink wink, nudge nudge*  
  
'Oh, here I am  
  
I'm reaching out for you  
  
So won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
  
Let's be us again  
  
Oh let's be us again'  
  
Author's Notes: I'm hoping that this is how the ep will go! I'm really looking forward to it, and desperately wishing that they will show flashbacks of the proposal, wedding, honeymoon, and so on! Mmmkay . . . please review, I've been out of the loop a little while, RL sucks! And to anyone who's curious, I am working on finishing the next chapter of 'I Miss Him', but as I said, RL has kept me very busy, and fanfics haven't been first and foremost in my mind. Thanks for reading, and remember to REVIEW! *grins* 


End file.
